Returning Home
by Kirara Onee-san
Summary: Alice's departure arrives, and everyone goes to say their goodbyes.After tearful moments, she leaves, leaving everyone heartbroken. Not long after, Alice is doing the usual routine, when all of a sudden, everyone somehow arrives in her garden. Full inside
1. Returning

**Returning Home**

**Summary:**Alice's departure arrives, and everyone goes to say their goodbyes. After tearful moments, she leaves, leaving everyone heartbroken. Not long after, Alice is doing the usual routine, when all of a sudden, everyone somehow arrives in her garden. Not being able to go back, they reside in her house until they find a way back, but not before learning more about Alice's life, and how it is different from their's.

**Chapter 1- Returning**

"Alice... We are going to miss you."Vivaldi said sullenly, as I smiled at her. Everyone was here to bid me farewell, well, except the Jokers.

"Alice darling, do you really have to leave? Please don't go home, stay here, in Wonderland."Peter begged painfully. Seeing him upset like this... I couldn't talk, my throat was dry, I felt like tearing up.

"Peter... I have to. Everyone must be worried about me. I mean, I've been gone so long, and.."I trailed off. "Lorina is probably most worried. I bet she's waiting for me to return... So I... So I have to go home!"

Everyone looked pitiful when I said that.

"Alice, sometimes things aren't just meant to be. You shouldn't go home, you won't like it."Gray pleaded. I sighed, they won't give up. I mean, of course I'll miss them, I'm on the verge of breaking down, but I have to go home.

"I'm sorry everyone. I'll miss you all for sure! Maybe someday I'll fall into another rabbit hole and see you all again."I tried, but Vivaldi, reluctantly, started tearing up.

"If this is what you want Alice."Nightmare said, putting in my hand, the vile. I smiled wryly, and drank the potion. I was lifted up through the hole, and I wasn't in Wonderland anymore.

.

.

.

"Ngh..."I slowly opened my eyes, the light was shining down on them. Nobody was here. I guess I'll have to go inside and explain everything.

I walk towards my house, where my father was reading the newspaper, and Edith was grimly eating cereal.

"I'm... Back."I said, stepping inside slowly. My father dropped his newspaper while Edith dropped her spoon, both their mouths were wide open. Edith quickly got out of her seat and hugged me tightly.

"Alice-nee! Thank goodness you're alright!"she cried. "It's my fault isn't it? For saying those mean things to you, I'm sorry!"

"I-it's not your fault Edith. I just... Had something important to do somewhere, and I left."I lied, hugging her. My father walked over and joined us.

"Young lady, where have you been? No, nevermind, I'm just glad you're alright."he smiled. I looked at Edith, her sense of style seemed to be... Unusual. She was wearing black pants that were tight looking, a grey long sleeved shirt that wrapped around her neck, and... Furry grey boots?

"Edith? What's with your clothing?"I asked., raising an eyebrow. She smiled at me.

"Oh this? This is the new style! These jeans are cute, aren't they? I'm wearing black skinny jeans, a grey turtleneck, and grey ugs."she smiled. I stared, this style is very unusual.

"Oh, I see... So where's Lorina?"I asked, smiling. Edith's eyes widened, and father looked down.

"Well, Alice... While you were gone, Lorina... Got in a car accident."he said, trying not to cry. My eyes widened, my smile twitched.

"Y-you're serious... I-I can't believe it."I said, my voice wavering. It's no wonder Gray told me to stay...

"Alice, are you alright?"a familiar voice called. I turned around. It was Leon, my boyfriend, the one who looks exactly like Blood.

"Leon... When did... When did Lorina.."I tried, but kept stuttering. He gave a sad look.

"A few days after you disappeared. She went looking for you, but a car hit her."he sighed. His arms wrapped around me as I cried into his chest.

"This is all my fault... If I hadn't disappeared, this wouldn't have happened."I cried, as Leon patted my head. I noticed something, girls' fashion changed, but not men's.

"Don't worry Alice. It's not your fault."father comforted, stroking my hair.

"Yeah! Don't blame yourself, it's not cool."Edith teased, puffing p her cheeks. I laughed, I guess Lorina wouldn't want me to cry.

"Feeling better?"Leon asked. I nodded.

"Maybe you should go get some rest though, you must have been through a lot."father said. I nodded and went upstairs. I wonder if anything has changed in my room.

.

.

.

That night, I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I guess everyong was trying to protect me from the truth... But, I didn't even need to be protected.

"Thanks anyways everyone, I'll definitely miss you."I whispered, and turned to sleep.


	2. Arriving

**Returning Home**

**Summary:**Alice's departure arrives, and everyone goes to say their goodbyes. After tearful moments, she leaves, leaving everyone heartbroken. Not long after, Alice is doing the usual routine, when all of a sudden, everyone somehow arrives in her garden. Not being able to go back, they reside in her house until they find a way back, but not before learning more about Alice's life, and how it is different from their's.

**Disclaimer:I don't own J/C/HnKnA. It belongs to Quinrose, who I worship like a god for making this. Thank you for reading, please review.**

**Chapter 2- Arrival**

"Onee-chan! Wake up!"Edith shouted, jumping on my bed. I opened my eyes as she looked at me.

"What?"I asked.

"We're going shopping!"she said happily. Shopping? Shopping for what? "Nee-san, get ready! Papa's waiting!"she rushed me into the bathroom, and shouted "We're going to be late!" as I put on my clothes. Reminds me of Peter...

"Alice! Edith! Come on, why does it take women so long to get ready?"father shouted as we ran down the staircase. We got into the car and drove off.

"W-where are we? What happened to the shop?"I asked. We were standing in front of a huge mall. Edith grabbed my hand and ran inside, with dad trailing us.

"They replaced that old shop with this mall! Isn't it great?"she beamed. I looked around, dumbfounded. There were video game stores, clothing stores, tailors, food courts, furniture outlets, shoe stores, and so many more! There was even a manga store. They should make a manga out of my life. That'd be fun to read.

"Which one are we going to?"I asked. Edith just pulled me into a random shop. It had those jeans she was wearing, and different colors and patterns too! There were weird shirts there also, but their coats were cute.

"Here onee-chan! Try these on!"Edith chirped, shoving a bunch of clothes in my hands. She pushed me into a dressing room and stood outside, waiting.

The first thing I tried on was a pair of black skinny jeans, a white and navy blue striped long sleeved V-neck, a pair of gray boots, and a black jacket that stopped 2 inches above my waist.

The second thing I tried on was a white V-neck with a weird picture on it, a pair of white shorts, a black belt with a heart shaped buckle, and white ballerina flats with a bow on the tip.

The third one was a long white tank top with a bow around my upper torso, a grey vest, a pair of grey skinny jeans, and black studded ankle boots. To top it all off, I wore a black fedora with a grey plaid ribbon.

After trying on several hundred other combinations, Edith made father purchase them for me.

"Father, you don't have to purchase everything."I assured. It's not like I'd be able to wear that all in my whole lifetime anyways. He smiled, paying for them.

"Don't worry Alice. I don't mind spending money on you girls. You're the only things I have left, so it's fine."he protested. I smiled, it was nice to see him not piling himself into work all the time.

"Okay then."I said, grabbing the lot of bags from the counter. The next place we went to was the music store. Edith insisted I buy some CDs to listen to. Again, she made father buy me more things. He bought me an iPod, a laptop, and a flatscreen TV.

Has everything in this world changed? How long have I been gone anyways?

"Edith, father. May I ask how long I've been gone?"I asked, puzzled.

"About a year and a half."Edith said. My eye twitched. I've been in Wonderland that long? I can't believe it... Suddenly, I bumped into someone.

"Ah! Sorry sir, I didn't see you there."I aplogized.

"It's quite alright darling."the man said. I looked up to see Leon.

"Eh? What are you doing here?"I asked, surprised. He smirked and took a few of my bags.

"I just came to walk around. I see you've spent quite a lot of money there darling."he chuckled. Edith giggled and father had trouble carrying the boxes and bags.

"Yeah, Edith just keeps piling the bills."I teased. She smiled and took something out of a bag.

"Here onee-chan. A phone. Put my Leon's number on it so you can call and text each other!"she giggled. A phone? This looks nothing like a phone.

"Here Alice, my cell phone number."Leon said, punching in numbers into the device. Edith and father did the same, and they did vice versa, putting mine into theirs.

"Well, I think it's about time we go home."father announced. He picked up everything and began walking to the car.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later Leon. Bye."I waved, walking with Edith, as he waved and walked the opposite way.

.

.

.

After we got home, I immediately went to my spot in the garden and read fairy tales. I fell asleep, or, at least I would have if it weren't for the rustling in the bushes. I got up and went over to them, moving them aside to get a clear view. My eyes widened at the sight.

"Ah! Alice darling!"Peter cried, glomping me.

"P-Peter! Is that really you?"I asked in was here, even the Jokers.

"Yes my love! I've come to see you again!"he said, holding my hand in his. "We can finally be together again!"

"Stupid rabbit! Don't rejoice! Tell her the REAL reason why we're here."Black sneered. Peter pouted, but then sighed.

"Well, the incubus held a meeting concerning you, and we somehow ended up here. We have no idea how to get back though."Peter explained. Everyone glared at Nightmare, who held his hands up in defense.

"Hey! Don't look at me! I had nothing to do with this!"Nightmare protested. Everyone just rolled their eyes as I laughed.

"Alice! It's dinner time!"father called from the mansion.

"Oh no!"I gasped. What am I to do?

"Alice?"father called again, but questionably.

"U-uh... Coming dad!"I shouted. I turned to the role holders. "Okay everyone, follow me. Black, if you think you might swear, bite your tongue, because if you do, my father will surely kill me."I demanded. Everyone nodded, while Black just growled.

They followed me into the kichen, where my father and Edith was.

"Alice? Who are these people?"he asked, putting the last plate on the table.

"Umm.. Dad, these are the people I went to see on my trip. They're.. From an organization! They came to observe my everyday life, and they uh... Need a place to stay."I said. My father examined them closely. I saw Black biting his tongue, and hard too. He must be yearning to swear so much right now.

"I see. Well they're welcome to stay here for as long as they'd like! They took care of you, so we'll take care of them. I made plenty of dinner, so please eat up!"he cheered unusually. Edith stared at them all, I could see Vivaldi wanting t hug her so bad.

During dinner, everything went smoothly, AFTER dinner is when it started to get awkward.

"Hey! I just noticed something Nee-chan!"Edith said, a curious look on her face.

"What would that be Edith?"I asked, smiling. She pointed to Blood.

"He looks just like Leon, but with black hair!"she exclaimed. Dad turned around to look too.

"You're right! Are you a relative of Leon?"he asked. Blood gave a look of confusion to him, then to me.

"No, but I'd like to know who this Leon person is."Blood said, smirking.

"Oh! Leon is Onee-san's boyfriend!"Edith giggled. Everyone's faces went into shiock.

"Well, you kids seem to be taking it well here, so I'll be in my study if you need me."he said, and walked away.

"Alice my love, what is this about you having a boyfriend?"Peter asked painfully. I had no idea what to say.

"Your love? What do you mean?"Edith asked, tilting her head to the side.

"N-nothing Edith! This guy is weird, don't pay attention to him!"I laughed, trying to convince her. She shrugged and went to her room.

"Well that was akward~!"Ace said. I nodded.

"Yeah... Okay, listen guys, I need to tell you some rules if you're going to stay here. One, don't bother my father, two, don't go into my father's room or study, three, don't go into Edith's room without permission, four, don't make a mess, and most importantly, don't use weapons, violence, and don't fight! Got it?"I asked. They nodded.

"So Alice, where's our rooms?"Elliot asked. I pointed up the stairs. Chose any room upstairs, but not the ones that have names on them. Goodnight."I said, and went to my room. They did the same.

.

.

.

"I wonder how they all got here... Oh well, it's a mystery to be solved."I said to myself, and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Breakfast

**Returning Home-**

**Oh gosh.. Sorry for the long wait guys! I've been quite busy (busy meaning ordering a bunch of crap online, babysitting, and school stuff). Please don't be mad at me! I'm quite sensitive you know. I'm not good with these kinds of things. If you want me to make up for being so late on my updations (it's my own word in the dictionary of Kirara), then please name it! I'll do anything for you guys. For now, please go ahead and read.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3-Breakfast  
**

"Alice onee-sama! Wake up! It's Sunday! That means we get to go shopping!"Edith called, causing me to fall off my bed.

"Ow... Geez Edith, we just went shopping yesterday! What else could we buy? Another closet for more clothes?"I laughed, playfully flicking Edith's forehead gently.

"No, I meant grocery shopping! We have to buy a lot of stuff!"Edith giggled, pulling me into my closet.

"Okay! Okay!"I said. "Calm down!"

"Onee-san! Hurry! We have to before the others wake up, we can't make breakfast yet!"Edith cried, waiting impatiently on a small beanbag chair.

I sighed and pulled on a grey off the shoulder top, grey sweats, and black converse. I tied my hair up into a ponytail and put the necklace that Lorina gave me on.

"Wow... You look... Lazy."Edith laughed, and I laughed with her. I pat her head and walked out the door with her.

"You don't have to look nice to go grocery shopping you know."I replied. We quietly walked out of the house and started towards the large grocery store I had always shopped at.

Edith gave me a list of things we had to buy.

_Bread_

_Milk_

_Eggs_

_Lettuce_

_Tomato_

_Beef _

_Pork_

_Chicken_

_Cucumbers_

_Cereal_

_Pasta_

_Potatoes _

_Curry Roux_

_Carrots_

Geez the list was long! Of course, there was more than all of that, not to mention Edith usually adds onto the list as we shop!

"Onee-san, I got the veggies and meat!"Edith exclaimed, running over. She slipped on the wet floor, probably because she either ignored/ didn't notice the 'Wet Floor' sign, and everything went flying.

"Gotcha!"a boy with hair as red as fire said, catching her. I was lucky enough to have caught the vegetables and meat, all of it. He helped her back on her feet. I smiled. "Are you okay?"he asked, wiping off some water that got on her hair. (she had kicked some up when she slipped)

I could see her cheeks turn a bit pink. "I-I'm fine! T-thank you!"she stuttered. Edith bowed and ran over to me, holding her chest.

"What's wrong Edith?"I asked a bit teasingly.

"H-he.. touched my..."she blushed madly, unable to continue her sentence. I chuckled.

"I'm sure it was an accident Edith. He saved you, so it's fine."I smiled, patting her head. "Come on, we got everything on the list, let's go now before everyone wakes up."I continued, starting to walk to the register.

.

.

.

I quietly opened the front door, picked up the bags of groceries, and walked inside to the kitchen. Edith closed the door and walked into the kitchen, and left the ingredients in there.

"So..."Edith started the conversation awkwardly, knowing that neither of us could cook.

"So... Uh... where's Aria?"I asked.

"Oh! She's probably sleeping right now... Should I go wake her?"Edith offered. I nodded.

"Could you please?"I begged. Edith skipped off to wake Aria up, and I started to put the groceries away.

About 5 or 10 minutes later, Edith came running downstairs, Aria following after.

"Welcome home Miss Alice! I apologize I wasn't here for your return, I was attending my sister's wedding in New York. I arrived last night around 11."Aria apologized, curtsying.

"It's fine Aria. I know you've only just woken up, but could you please prepare breakfast?"I pleaded.

"Why of course! I'll get started right away!"Aria exclaimed. Edith walked out of the kitchen, and I was about to do the same, when I remembered something.

"Oh yeah! It's breakfast for 17 people~!"I said, and walked out. I could hear Aria say something along the lines of "EEEEEHHHHH? !"

.

.

.

Breakfast was ready, 17 plates full of food were set on the dining room tables. I smiled and sat down next to Edith.

"M-Miss Alice, I'd hate to ask, but do we have guests here?"Aria asked worriedly.

"Yes, we do actually. They'll be staying for a while until they can go back home."I replied, a little too quickly.

"Oh? Is there a problem with their homes?"she asked, much more worry in her eyes than before.

"U-uh, no, they're merely here to observe my everyday life."I answered. Phew, safe.

"Ah, I see."Aria sighed in relief. "I was a bit worried there."she added. As if on cue, all the role holders came into the dining room, dressed for the day.

"We smelled something good-"Dee started.

"So we came to see what it was~"Dum finished, as they sat down at the table. Everyone did the same.

"Wow! This looks delicious! Did you cook this Alice?"Elliot asked.

"No, no, I can't cook. If it was me, it would have been burnt or something."I laughed, and looked at Aria. "Aria made it."

"Really? Well it looks good!"Elliot complimented.

"And it tastes delicious!"White added. I saw Aria blush a bit, and I smiled.

"R-really? That's very sweet of you to say, but there's not really anything special about my cooking. It just goes on the pan and onto the plates is all."she said.

"Don't be so modest, it tastes wonderful Aria!"White insisted.

"A-ah, thank you."Aria blushed a bit darker this time. I giggled to myself and thought of a perfect idea.

"WHITE! STOP FLIRTING WITH ARIA!"I teased. Both of them turned bright red, and I heard a few snickers from the others.

"M-M-Miss Alice? !"Aria shouted, covering her face in embarrassment.

"Haha, I'm just kidding Aria. But you know, if you two hit it off, you should thank me~!"I joked. Well, a little.

"I-I-I... I.. I HAVE SOME CLEANING TO DO!"Aria exclaimed, flustered. Her eyes looked like swirls as she hurried off into the kitchen. I looked over to White, who had his hat covering his red face.

"Damn White. I didn't know that was your type."Black snickered. "You got to admit though, she is kinda hot."

"Black, nobody asked for your opinion."I smirked.

"Tch.."he rolled his eyes. What? No comeback? Whatever.

"Who was that enchanting creature?"Gowland asked, his eyes not leaving the kitchen door. I chuckled.

"Aria is our head maid in our household. We hired her after mom died, and she's acted like a mother figure to us. She is beautiful and kind, just like our mother. Edith and I love her a lot."I explained.

"You aren't kidding about her being beautiful..."I heard White mumble. I broke out into a fit of laughter, and everyone else did the same.

"W-what? It was a compliment!"he tried. We continued laughing and teasing him the whole time during breakfast. I wonder what's going to happen at lunch and dinner.

.

.

.

As I walked upstairs to get my laptop that I got the other day, I saw a note on my nightstand.

"Please enroll everyone into your school. They can't just stay at home all day you know. Love Dad."I read aloud. Now that I think about it, I really DO have to enroll them in school! Well, Dee, Dum, Boris and Pierce at least. Okay, I'll go over to the school later. I'm just a bit tired right now.

* * *

**Yo yo yo! Wazzup? Haha. Did you like this chapter? I know, some of you were probably thinking "Why is there an OC?" and "She's probably going to be paired with White or someone". That's the whole point. My story is supposed to focus on the relationship between Alice and Dee, Dum, Boris and Pierce. Mostly because they're around the same age group.**

**I'm warning you right now though, if you don't like this story so far, please leave for your own good. **

**The next chapter will continue from the current day in this chapter, so chapter 4 will still be Sunday for everyone... And coincidentally, tomorrow is Sunday~! So I'll update tomorrow! I can't promise you that though. TTYL everyone~**


	4. Enrollment

**Returning Home-**

**Okay, I'm really sorry I couldn't update yesterday, but I told you didn't I? No promises. I overslept*sigh* and by the time I woke up (which was around 3:30), I had to go do laundry. By the time I got back (around 7 or 8) I had to shower, finish some unfinished homework, and eat dinner. And finally, it was 10. I was sadly out of luck. I was also beat from running around all day. BUT. I DID write it yesterday, I just didn't get to post it, how's that? Not mad? Thanks.  
**

**Disclaimer:I dun own J/C/HnKnA**

* * *

**Chapter 4-Enrollment  
**

It was time for me to do my job. I walked over to my school with Dee, Dum, Boris, and Pierce, while Edith and Aria stayed home with the others.

"Alice, we really get to go to school with you?"Boris asked excitedly. I smiled and nodded.

"Yep."I replied, pressing the button on the pole. (you know, the one so you can walk across? I'm not good at explaining, and I forget what it's called)

"Us too, nee-san?"Dee and Dum chimed in unison.

"Well... Not exactly. You'll be in the same school as me, but not the same classes. You'll be in the middle school section, while Boris, Pierce and I are in the high school division."I explained. A sad expression covered their faces, jus enough to break my heart. "B-but don't worry! The middle school and high school divisions have the same PE periods, so we might see each other! A-and we'll definitely meet at lunch!"I added. Their faces brightened up, and I was relieved.

"That's cool!"Dee exclaimed.

"Yeah!"Dum agreed. It's nice to see they're excited, but... Pierce... Was a little more unenthusiastic.

He was pale and shaking, and got even paler as we entered the main office. I was a bit worried now, but I can't really do much..

"May I help you?"the lady at the front desk asked.

"Ah, yes. I'd like to enroll these four into Felice Academy*."I replied.

"And how old are they?"the woman asked. I looked at them so they could introduce themselves.

"16."Boris answered.

"16."followed Pierce.

"14!"Dee and Dum shouted in unison. I saw the lady writing them down on four separate sheets of paper.

"Okay, Names."she said.

"Boris Airay. B-O-R-I-S A-I-R-A-Y."Boris replied, spelling his name out.

"P-Pierce..."Pierce shook in his boots. The lady adjusted her glasses.

"Last name please."

"P-Pierce Villers..."he answered shyly.

"Tweedle Dee!"

"Tweedle Dum!"

"Like from Alice in Wonderland? Haha! That's quite funny, and cute. so we have Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum, and Alice. Isn't that great?"another voice said. Coming out from the principal's office, was Chihaya Momonozo, the Student Council President.

"Good morning Momonozo-san!"I exclaimed, waving.

"Good morning Alice-san. We have new students I see."she replied, looking at the four. She seemed to notice Pierce the most though, and walked over to him. He hid behind me. "Now, now, I won't bite. Haha, what's your name?"she asked, kindly smiling at him.

"P-Pierce Villers..."he answered, not as shaky.

"I see. That's a nice name. I'm Chihaya Momonozo, but you can call me Chihaya or Momonozo. Either is fine."she complimented.

"Y-you have a pretty name... Momonozo-san."Pierce said. Chihaya's eyes widened a little, but she smiled softly and nodded.

"Thank you. Pierce-san, could it be that you're nervous about enrolling here?"she asked.

"W-well.. Maybe a little.."Pierce replied.

"I see. Well, you have nothing to worry about. This school has very kind students and staff that will help you when you need it, and will become your friends. You don't have to be worried about anything, but if you ever do feel uncomfortable, just come and visit me at the Student Council Tower."Chihaya said. "Well, I must go Alice-san, I have some paperwork that I must finish. Goodbye."

"Bye Momonozo-san!"I called. I nudged Pierce's arm and he flinched.

"U-uh. Bye Momonozo-san!"Pierce repeated. Chihaya just smiled and waved, leaving out the door. After that, the lady at the front desk continued to ask questions, and finally gave them their uniforms.

We walked back to the mansion, and they all seemed happy, even Pierce. He didn't shake anymore, or stutter.

"So guys, what did you think about Momonozo-san?"I asked.

"She's nice."

"She's cool."

"She's pretty..."

"U-uh... That's nice..."I sweat dropped. Love at first sight much? Nah, Pierce couldn't fall in love that easy... Right? Well, he might just be charmed by her kindness. I was at first too.. I think.. I might have even had a small crush on her.

"We get to start school tomorrow, right?"Boris asked excitedly.

"Yep. You'll be transfer students. Boris will be in class 1-B with me, and Pierce will be in 1-C. Sorry Pierce. It looks like we didn't get into the same classes."I said sadly.

"Oh.. It's okay chu... B-but I'll make friends, so I won't get lonely!"Pierce exclaimed. I smiled.

"That's the spirit! Now, let's see here... Oh! Dee, Dum, you'll be in class 2-A in the middle school division. I can't really show you where your class is tomorrow, since I have to get to my class, but you can always ask around, okay?"I explained. They nodded.

"Cool! We can make cool friends now!"Dee cheered. Dum nodded in agreement.

"I can't wait to go to school!"Dum added. My eyes widened for a moment.

That's right. People in my world complain about going to school everyday, yet here these four are. They probably never got to go to school, and now that they finally get to, they're excited. I guess they're a good example for how I should act... Not everyone gets to go to school.

That's when it hit me. "Ah!"I shouted, stopping in my tracks. The others looked back at me.

"What's wrong Alice?"Boris asked.

"We need to get you normal clothes and school supplies!"I cried.

* * *

**Another OC. Dun dun dun... Still a little unclear if there will be some kind of relationship between Chihaya and Pierce, but I suppose it's more like.. A close friendship. I'm not planning on pairing them or anything, but you know, don't kill me if I DO end up doing so.**

**SPOILER:There will be more OCs who will end up, or whatnot, with the rest of the characters who don't usually get anybody in stories. That's because in the end, Alice will have to choose, and only can choose ONE person to be with. And, wouldn't you feel bad leaving everyone else alone. As the chapters progress, adding more OCs and whatever, you'll probably get a good image of who Alice will end up with.**

**Soo... If you are starting to hate the story, please leave before I might have to kick your rear end... But if you like this story, please R&R. Chapter 4- First Day, will be up tomorrow (hopefully), but that isn't a promise. Ta ta for now~**


End file.
